ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Science Special Search Party
, shortly known as SSSP or Science Patrol, is the name of the fictional organization which seeks out hostile monsters and aliens. One of its members, Shin Hayata, is secretly Ultraman's host. The symbol of the Science Patrol is the outline of a five-pointed star with the outline of a conventional rocketship having its nose in the center of the star. The Science Patrol operates many different vehicles, most of which are depicted by models. But their car is a customized 1961 rear engine air-cooled sedan, one of the smallest cars Chevrolet ever made. The uniforms of the Science Patrol are noteworthy. These are international orange in dominant color, and based on those used in the film Forbidden Planet in having a mantle that descends from each shoulder in front with a curved hem. However, they wear white shirts and orange four-in-hand ties instead of a ribbed imitation of a sailor's striped shirt. Their tie tacks are emergency detectors; each flashes and beeps when a monster is near. They wear plastic airman's helmets with the insignia in the middle, which also appears on both descending parts of the mantle. As a precursor to the later 's communicator being incorporated into the insignia, theirs functions as a two-way radio once a tiny antenna is raised from the star on the insignia on the left. Biography Ultraman The Science Patrol is the name of the fictional organization which seeks out the monster of the week. One of it's members is Shin Hayata, and he is secretly Ultraman's host. Thanks to him the monster of the week is almost always defeated (Zetton being the only exception). The symbol of the Science Patrol is the outline of a five-pointed star with the outline of a conventional rocketship having its nose in the center of the star.The Science Patrol operates many different vehicles, most of which are depicted by models. But their car is a customized 1961 rear engine air-cooled Corvair sedan, one of the smallest cars Chevrolet ever made.The uniforms of the Science Patrol are noteworthy. These are international orange in dominant color, and based on those used in the film Forbidden Planet in having a mantle that descends from each shoulder in front with a curved hem. However, they wear white shirts and orange four-in-hand ties instead of a ribbed imitation of a sailor's striped shirt. Their tie tacks are emergency detectors; each flashes and beeps when a monster is near. They wear plastic airman's helmets with the insignia in the middle, which also appears on both descending parts of the mantle. As a precursor to the later Star Trek's communicator being incorporated into the insignia, theirs functions as a two-way radio once a tiny antenna is raised from the star on the insignia on the left. Members : The Leader of the Science Patrol. He is very serious and is also highly intelligent. He is sometimes shown smoking a pipe. He is known as Captain Mura in the US version. - Member Hayata= : The Sience Patrol's brave and no-nonsense executive officer. His life changed when Ultraman's Travel Sphere accidentaly crashed with Hayata's Delta VTOL, destroying it, and killing Hayata. Ultraman, ashamed of what he did, decided to merge his life force with Hayata's, bringing the human back to life. Ultraman gave Hayata the Beta Capsule, which, when he depresses the red button on its side, transforms him into Ultraman. *Age: 25 years old See Also *Shin Hayata (2011 Manga) *Shinjiro Hayata - Member Arashi= : The Science Patrol's resident sharp-shooter; his favorite weapon, a two-handed rifle called the Spider-Shot in the original, is called the Gamma-Ray Gun in the English version. He is shown to have a tough guy personality, but he is very caring towards his fellow teammates, and has a soft spot for children. *Age: 26 years old - Member Ide= : A scientist, and the primary ordnance-and-munitions inventor of the Science Patrol. Sometimes he feels his weapons are useless because of Ultraman; however, sometimes his weapons have saved the day. He is rather comical by comparison with the team's other personnel, and is very skinny and tall. He is called Ito in the English-language version. *Age: 24 years old - Member Fuji= : The operator of communications of the Science Patrol, she is the only female on the Tokyo team. She is very intelligent, and can be presumed to have been born in June, as the pearl (as shown in "Pearl Oyster Protection Directive") is her birthstone. In most adventures, Fuji proves to be the most level-headed and capable member after Hayata. *Age: 24 years old - Isamu= : The Science Patrol's unofficial mascot, he gets to hang out with the full-fledged members; later, he is even issued a Science Patrol uniform. He often gets into trouble, and sometimes Ultraman would have to save him. He is known as Hoshino Fuji in the US version, which describes him as Akiko Fuji's younger brother. *Age: 11 years old }} Other Members was originally a member of the SSSP that went was on an away mission from Earth as during the series of Ultraman Mebius. Originally, back during the time of the SSSP, Sakomizu was assigned to the Izanami, for test flights into FTL technology. During one of these flights he was attacked by a fleet of alien ships but saved by Zoffy. This incident made him realized how much the Ultras were actually doing for humanity, that the human race was unaware of the hidden dangers in the Universe and his testimonies upon his return were the reason GUYS was formed and maintained despite a lack of supposed threats from aliens or monsters for twenty five years. Due to the Rip-Van-Winkle effect, Sakomizu had only experienced a fraction of the time experience on Earth. The result of approaching the Speed-of-Light is that time stretches and the time outside the object moving at such velocities is faster than inside. This is why he is so young despite being of Shin Hayata's generation. }} Logo Ultrmn_Snc_Ptrl.jpg|The Science Patrol's logo. Arsenal SSSP_Wear.jpg|SSSP Wear. SSSP_car.png|SSSP Car. Jet-vtol.jpg|Jet VTOL. Ultrmn_Ich_Scnc_Ptrl_Sb_VTOL.JPG|Sub VOLT. Ultrmn_Ich_Scnc_S16_Sbmrn.JPG|S16 Submarine. Ultrmn_Ich_Scnc_Ptrl_Undrgrnd_Tnk.JPG|Underground Tank Pelucida. SSSP_tools_of_trade.png|Supergun, Mars 133, Spider-Shot. Appearances in other media Manga SSSP The manga version of the first attack team from the 2011 manga from HEROES magazine. Category:Attack Teams